<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fix you-Runaway by Beyond_the_sass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236800">Fix you-Runaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_the_sass/pseuds/Beyond_the_sass'>Beyond_the_sass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Leah leaves Forks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_the_sass/pseuds/Beyond_the_sass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE SHOT SERIES.</p><p> Part 1</p><p>After a bitter confrontation between Leah, Sam and Emily after announcing their wedding plans and Emily subsequently asking Leah to be her maid of honor, Leah suddenly realized just how bitter La Push has made her.</p><p>Dealing with negative thoughts, she decides to leave before it all gets worse.</p><p>(Story inspired by 'Fix you' by Coldplay)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Sam Uley/Emily Young, Sue Clearwater/Charlie Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fix you-Runaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Lights will guide you home</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>And ignite your bones</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>And I will try, to fix you.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>- Coldplay.</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>“…What…???”</p><p><br/>“We’re getting married next month, Leah. Emily and I thought it’d be better if you found out first.”</p><p><br/>Leah stared at them both, anger in her eyes and her fists clenched.</p><p><br/>“You thought… I should know first?”</p><p><br/>She gritted out and Sam rolled his eyes at her display of anger, already used to it and seeing it as her continuous jealousy of him and Emily, and her still being stuck on him.</p><p><br/>“Ah, yes… Leah. You’re my cousin. Family. I thought it would be better if you got accustomed to it first before Sammy and I tell everyone.”</p><p><br/>Emily spoke softly, wrapping her hands around Sam’s bicep, looking slightly territorial and anger passed through Leah again.</p><p><br/>Sammy??</p><p><br/>I used to be the only one to call him that!<br/>Leah breathed in and out, fighting the urge to uproot a tree.</p><p><br/>“Well fine! You’ve told me! Now both of you get the hell away from my house!”</p><p><br/>She barked, turning to walk back into her home when Emily’s voice stopped her again.</p><p><br/>“W-wait! That’s not all! I um… I…”</p><p><br/>She stuttered and Leah huffed rolling her eyes.</p><p><br/>“Well spit it out already!”</p><p><br/>She bit out, ignoring Sam’s low growl of warning.</p><p><br/>She didn’t care.</p><p><br/>Her patience was already waning as seconds passed by.</p><p><br/>“I want you to be my maid of honor!”</p><p><br/>She finally blurts out and Leah growled out angrily, her chest burning like an inconsumable fire fighting to get out and burn the world to ashes.</p><p><br/>“What”</p><p><br/>She said lowly to her ex best friend who looked like she hadn’t said anything wrong at all.</p><p><br/>“Well, I just thought that, since we both promised to be each other’s maids of honor that you’d do this for me. It’s only right you know…”</p><p><br/>She said, a friendly grin on her face like all was right with the world.</p><p><br/>But no!</p><p><br/>Nothing was right!</p><p><br/>EVERYTHING WAS WRONG!!</p><p><br/>“EXCUSE ME?! WHAT GAVE YOU THE MIND THAT IT WAS RIGHT?!”</p><p><br/>Leah finally blew.</p><p><br/>“How dare you come right in front of me! And tell me you want me to be your maid of honor! After all that you stole from me! You bitch! How dare you open your mouth—”</p><p><br/>“Stop it Leah!”</p><p><br/>Sam finally butted in angrily, slightly using his alpha order which silenced Leah. But not for long.</p><p><br/>“Can you at least try to be nice to Emily. Whatever happened between the 3 of us is all in the past! Emily’s your cousin and best friend, and you should—”</p><p><br/>“Oh shut up Uley! As if you’re any better!”</p><p><br/>She spat back at him poisonously and his eyes darkened, but she wasn’t through with him.</p><p><br/>Them, both.</p><p><br/>“You act like you’re some all knowing figure, just because you’re some silly alpha. Well guess what! You wouldn’t even be considered an alpha if you hadn’t changed first! You asshole!”</p><p><br/>“God Leah! You’re so irrational! So bitter and dreadful! Sometimes I wonder how you could hide this all when we were together! Obviously it was all a lie! And every freaking day I thank our ancestors for opening my eyes to see who you really are! God, I regret ever having anything with you in the first place!”</p><p><br/>He spat out and Leah immediately staggered back as his words hit her in her very soul.</p><p><br/>She felt her heart literarily breaking into unfixable tiny pieces.</p><p><br/>She heard Emily who was next to him, gasp in surprise, her hands moving to cover her mouth, and Sam’s eyes widened in realization of what he’d just said.</p><p><br/>“Leah—”</p><p><br/>But she wasn’t listening to him.</p><p><br/>Now.</p><p><br/>She felt anger.</p><p><br/>Deep fiery anger, like never before.</p><p><br/>She felt her body vibrate, like she was about to transform, and in that moment, Sam immediately stepped right in front of Emily, as if to protect her from a monster.</p><p><br/>That stopped Leah short.</p><p><br/>Because in that very moment, she realized that, that was exactly how he saw her.</p><p><br/>That was how they both saw her.</p><p><br/>Possibly majority of the pack in fact.</p><p><br/>In that moment, her anger suddenly vanished, and her body slumped in defeat, her head facing down, blank but sad.</p><hr/><p>It was quiet, before she suddenly turned, feeling dead inside, and just walked up the porch and into the house, without so much as a word, and closing the door shut, not even sneaking a peak to see their reactions.</p><p><br/>The presently empty house was stale and cold, was all she noticed as she slowly walked up to her room, feeling weak and tired suddenly.</p><p><br/>She sat on her bed slowly, feeling numb all over.</p><p><br/>Sam had finally said something she’d wished was never true.</p><p><br/>Sam.</p><p><br/>Her Sam.</p><p><br/>Or rather yet, Emily’s Sam.</p><p><br/>…What was she doing with her life?</p><p><br/>She was like… a broken record.</p><p><br/>Unfixable. Frustratingly so.</p><p><br/>Everyone avoid her because of how much of a bitter harpy she’d turned into over the years.</p><p><br/>And she’d never been like that. She’d always been sort of a female happy version of her brother, but without all the hyperactivity of course.</p><p><br/>To top it off, everyone was gradually moving on with their lives.</p><p><br/>Everyone but Leah that is.</p><p><br/>Beautiful and energetic Leah of old times would have been disgusted by the very presence of her present self. A bad caricature of whom she had once been.</p><p><br/>She stood and stared at herself in the mirror.</p><p><br/>She was tall, slim, toned, her native skin standing out but looking sickly, her dark eye circles, her unruly hair falling to the nape of her neck. Her chipped nails, her clothes falling by the very seams.</p><p><br/>Her doe like dark caramel eyes that had once made girls jealous. Heck, they had once been jealous of her in general.</p><p><br/>But now, she was vile, made ugly by her constant sneering face.</p><p><br/>She was… broken. Unfixable. At the tender age of 22.</p><p><br/>Dead on the inside out.</p><p><br/>An anomaly.</p><p><br/>An abomination.</p><p><br/>…And she needed to leave.</p><p><br/>Her brother was hanging out with the leeches right now. The Cullens didn’t act like they were going to be leaving anytime soon.</p><p><br/>This town was way too weird that people would accept their lack of aging for a few years or so.</p><p><br/>And apparently, they’d grown rather fond of this town to top it all off.</p><p><br/>Her mother, Sue, had gradually moved on from her father’s death, and was now seeing Chief Swan.</p><p><br/>It sometimes made Leah wonder what was wrong with her.</p><p><br/>Why was she still like this when even her mother was trying to move on and look to a better future rather than wallow in self pity and depression.</p><p><br/>She knew for a fact, that her father would support her mom’s decision wherever he is right now.</p><p><br/>He was that loyal.</p><p><br/>And who would he chose to take care of his loving wife other than his best friend.</p><p><br/>His brother.</p><p><br/>Looking around, she suddenly felt, suffocated.</p><p><br/>Cold.</p><p><br/>Lonely.</p><p><br/>Heartbroken.</p><p><br/>Sick to her stomach.</p><p><br/>…Vile and repulsed.</p><p><br/>…Suicidal.</p><p><br/>She <em>really</em> needed to leave.</p><hr/><p>That evening, if her mother noticed anything strange about her usually snide daughter, she said nothing, only that she would be spending the night at the Chief’s home, and so Leah could enjoy her time alone, except if she wanted to join them.</p><p><br/>Her mother had seemed rather hopeful to hear a yes, but Leah promptly gave her a simple no.</p><p><br/>A no that felt like a burden.</p><p><br/>It gave Leah the opportunity… the push, to act.</p><p><br/>And act fast she did.</p><p><br/>She packed just a gym bag of clothes and 2 shoes.</p><p><br/>Her passport, her savings of a couple thousands, her school certificates, drivers license, document of birth… everything she needed as proof of who she is… or was.</p><p><br/>As she walked out the door, leaving but an envelope on the dining table, her heart suddenly picked up.</p><p><br/>What was she doing?</p><p><br/>She had no idea what she was doing.</p><p><br/>Was it even safe?</p><p><br/>Didn’t the tribe still need her??</p><p><br/>Oh, but she knew they probably didn’t.</p><p><br/>After the battle 2 months ago, Forks became a wasteland for vampires.</p><p><br/>They stayed away after the confrontation with the Volturi was spread around and news of the newly established 'Olympic Coven' were heard. Adding to the fact that there were spirit guardians surrounding the area too.</p><p><br/>They still patrolled La Push of course, but things had definitely gone down.</p><p><br/>Besides, Jacob had decided on a whim to combine the 2 packs, without her knowledge as she’d even been his beta and now there were 2 alphas.</p><p><br/>She had felt betrayed.</p><p><br/>She had also felt slightly vindictive at the slight guilty look that had crossed his face when he told her and she begged him so emotionally, yet he turned away from her.</p><p><br/>She had scoffed then.</p><p><br/>Why had she foolishly thought they had been becoming friends then.</p><p><br/>It had all been a lie.</p><p><br/>Not everyone had been pleased to have Leah back in their head again.</p><p><br/>Occasionally grumbling about the she-wolf, especially when they thought she wasn’t around.</p><p><br/>The night air blew around her and in that moment, she wondered what was even holding her to this weary town.</p><p><br/>She was tired.</p><p><br/>Maybe if she left, she could be depressed and angst in peace, without the others giving her angry glares and looking at her accusingly like she was being that way on purpose.</p><p><br/>The only people she’d miss, she could count with one hand… and wasn’t that just sad?<br/>Her mum… visiting her father at his resting place… Seth… Chief Swan, for all he’d done for her family.</p><p><br/>That was all.</p><p><br/>The others.</p><p><br/>Not so much.</p><p><br/>And so, with a deep breath, she quickly rushed away from the house, staying clear of the forest as she knew some of her pack brothers were on patrol.</p><hr/><p>Getting to forks, she walked for quite a while, not sure exactly where she was heading to.</p><p><br/>The sky rumbled and Leah felt some occasionally raindrops land on her skin.</p><p><br/>Cars and trucks passed her by, but she still had no idea what she was doing.</p><p><br/>Maybe she should just turn around and go back.</p><p><br/>No one would notice what she’d tried to do anyways.</p><p><br/>She was usually left on her own, a lot.</p><p><br/>No one wanted to be around the dark witch of La Push.</p><p><br/>The tell tale sign of a truck slowly coming to a stop near her made her head snap to the side as she stared at an elderly nice looking pair. Possibly a couple.</p><p><br/>They had a nice face, she absentmindedly thought.</p><p><br/>Lucky bunch of grandkids.</p><p><br/>“Hello dear? Need a ride out of town?”</p><p><br/>The old lady asked, they must have noticed her bag.</p><p><br/>Leah’s hand tightened around it, her throat closing off.</p><p><br/>Did she need a ride out of town?</p><p><br/>Where was she even heading?</p><p><br/>What was she planning to even do??</p><p><br/>She snapped out of her mind, giving the couple a smile that only she knew was fake.</p><p><br/>“Ah… yes! Where are you headed?”</p><p><br/>The old man spoke this time.</p><p><br/>“Port Angeles dear… We’ll spend the night at a motel and first thing tomorrow we’re headed for Seattle! How about you young lady?”</p><p><br/>He seemed like a happy sort of man.</p><p><br/>Telling a stranger where you’re going.</p><p><br/>They’d seem like serial killers to people whose mind went a mile a minute, but Leah knew they weren’t.</p><p><br/>And even if they were, she could take them on under 5 seconds and walk away without so much as a wound and leaving no evidence of human attack behind. Just that they’d been mauled.</p><p><br/>She shook herself out of her dark thoughts.</p><p><br/>Port Angeles.</p><p><br/>Seattle.</p><p><br/>Where did she want to go?</p><p><br/>Maybe she could stop in between?</p><p><br/>If she stayed in Port Angeles, she could easily be found. And she wanted to distance the space between her and La Push, Forks in fact, right now.</p><p><br/>She felt clustered. Choked up, here.</p><p><br/>So, with a determined look, she answered him.</p><p><br/>“Well that’s good news for me. I’m actually headed off to Seattle as well.”</p><p><br/>The elderly couple smiled at her.</p><p><br/>“Well good for you then! Come on in! We’ll take you! It’ll be no hassle!”</p><p><br/>As Leah was driven out of Forks, the last thing on her mind though was…</p><p><br/>What fucked up life she was leaving, and just how fucked up would it be now that she was even more alone than ever.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys!</p><p>So yes! this is a one shot that I'll slowly develop into a series of other one shots.</p><p>We'll go with Leah on her journey to fix herself. Or try, to fix herself.</p><p>Away from the negativity that is Forks and La Push.</p><p>For me, I'd always thought Stephanie Meyer did Leah Clearwater dirty.</p><p>First female wolf.</p><p>Represents strong and independent women everywhere. But she was turned into nothing but a bitter side character.</p><p>I want to obviously change it.</p><p>Give her the happy ending I FEEL she deserves.</p><p>So yes, this will be a series of one shots. I don't know how many, but I have a lot of ideas running in my mind about this.</p><p>Let's see how she moves on!!</p><p>LOVES KISSES!</p><p>Leave reviews and likes on what you all think!</p><p>And also keep up with the series.</p><p>And give Leah some love! She's gone through a lot!</p><p>Also, what do y'all really think about Emily Young and Sam Uley????</p><p>BYE!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>